Give In To Me
by LittleDanie
Summary: Uma sequência de fatos levam Elsa a uma situação delicada em relação a seus poderes. E para sua total aflição, a situação a leva à necessidade do que desejaria não precisar, a ajuda daquele que feriu o coração de sua irmã. "Eu vou te vencer pelo cansaço, vou te fazer enxergar e vou chegar até você. Você vai se render a mim e eu vou começar um incêndio. Renda-se a mim."
1. Flash Back

**N/A: Olá, então, aqui está uma tentativa frustrada de introduzir muita coisa em poucos parágrafos rs DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEASE s2**

Elsa olhou à sua volta e respirou orgulhosa, enfim sorrindo. O baile estava esplendido, luzes de cores variadas iluminavam as esculturas de gelo feitas por ela e os demais escultores de Arendelle; havia pequenos candeeiros pendurados acima dos convidados e o chafariz central estava repleto de pétalas. Quando o arranjo dos bailes estava sob o comando da rainha, esta costumava realizar projeções do que sonhava ser a decoração do seu casamento, que segundo ela, estaria quase impossível de se alcançar, já que carregava o peso de uma coroa na cabeça, além de nem saber ainda como era a sensação de ser beijada à altura de seus 21 anos. Elsa fixava seu olhar no chão do pátio, pensamentos assim sempre a quebravam por dentro, se sentia intocável, às vezes sentia sensações estranhas à ela nunca explicadas, exceto por uma vez ter encontrado na biblioteca do castelo um artigo sobre hormônios; passados os anos, reprimiu qualquer vontade desesperada de conhecer algo que com o tempo se convencera de que nunca conheceria, mas vez ou outra tinha recaídas, e o que a jovem guardaria dentro de si para sempre era o fato de que a última recaída que teve foi quando o príncipe Hans das Ilhas do Sul lhe foi apresentado no dia em que revelou seus poderes. Elsa, já perdida em seus pensamentos, sentou-se em um dos bancos do jardim, onde havia menos chances de aparecer alguém para conversar, fechou os olhos e se permitiu lembrar.

_Ah, o dia da coroação. Aquele dia, naquela noite em que ele estava apenas a encarando de longe desde que chegou, desde que beijou sua mão fazendo-a, inevitavelmente, desmanchar sua feição impassível de emoção, dando lugar às características de uma moça mais vulnerável, e ela tinha certeza de que ele havia percebido, afinal, suas íris teimaram em se focar apenas nas dele e sua respiração falhou audivelmente. Depois daquele incidente, ela decididamente não daria qualquer chance de uma aproximação. Mas fazia quanto tempo desde que não olhava alguém? Que não olhava um homem como aquele? Naquela noite, fez questão de reprimir tudo, e sempre que ele tentava se aproximar, ora a mulher virava a cara, ora se retirava para longe e se fazia perder na multidão dos convidados para que ele não a alcançasse. O que não esperou foi a determinação daquele rapaz em encontra-la a qualquer custo, mesmo com ela o chutando, e o repreendendo, fechando a cara para que ele a temesse. Até que, em uma das fugas, onde Elsa, sem perder sua postura de rainha, ao olhar pela milésima vez para trás para garantir que estava fora do campo de visão do rapaz, e ao voltar sua atenção para frente, chocou-se contra algo. Involuntariamente, tinha que repetir para si mesma sempre que se lembrava de tal episódio, que foi apenas um maldito reflexo, suas mãos se ergueram à sua frente para se defender da pancada. E em meio a milhares de pedidos de desculpa àquele até então estranho no qual esbarrou, foi que Elsa viu Hans, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, como ele chegou ali ela não sabia, mas ele parecia ter gostado do encontrão que a jovem havia dado nele. Mas o mais vergonhoso de recordar, sem sombra de dúvida, foram suas mãos que ainda jaziam no peitoral dele. Maldito reflexo. A única coisa que lhe restou foi retirar suas mãos que pareciam estar sendo atraídas para aquele local rígido onde estavam, lentamente, e pedir..._

_– Perdão. Eu... foi apenas reflexo. – Disse se recompondo._

_– Tudo bem – Hans respondeu com sua voz rouca que causava calafrios na rainha – Oh, majestade – Fez uma exagerada reverência e aproveitou para tomar sua mão direita a qual Elsa estava pronta para puxar de volta, caso ele pretendesse depositar um beijo ali novamente – Desde que nos fomos apresentados que estou a procura-la... – Ele prendeu a respiração – Eu precisava vê-la de novo mais de perto – E depois respirou profundamente, fez uma breve pausa e continuou – Rainha Elsa, me concede a honra? – Por fim, estendeu-lhe a mão esquerda dando-lhe o poder de escolher ficar com as duas mãos atadas às dele._

_Elsa sabia que se arrependeria, entendia de autocontrole sob diversos aspectos, porém, não entendia nada sobre o que estava se passando em sua mente. Queria ardentemente aceitar aquela dança, e naquele momento esqueceu que tinha um poder indomável para se preocupar em esconder, e por fim deu-lhe a mão e deixou-o trazê-la para perto. A rainha sentiu calor, o príncipe sentiu frio. Ambos gostaram da sensação que um causou no outro._

_Hans era um dos 13 príncipes das Ilhas do Sul, sempre se sentiu como apenas "mais um dos", e seu senso competitivo o levava a cuidar do físico e a ser um dos homens mais galanteadores do lugar, seu conceito de vida estava na conquista, ser o mais bonito, o que conseguisse mais mulheres e o que tivesse mais poder em competições. Sua sede por conquistar coisas o levou à Arendelle, quando soube que a misteriosa princesa Elsa sairia do isolamento e apareceria como rainha. Aquilo o instigou a bolar planos e planos para fazê-lo crescer e conseguir prestígio, pessoas isoladas ficam desesperadas por amor, seria fácil para ele conquistar o coração frágil dela. Cogitou até tirar-lhe a vida depois que casasse com ela, mas não, não teria tanta audácia. Mas algo aconteceu, ao chegar ao pátio do castelo, ali estava ela, olhando todos de cima da sacada, seu olhar escondia uma melancolia que ele nunca tinha visto, mas que o fez esquecer-se de seu plano inicial ao se afogar no azul dos olhos dela. Por Deus, ela era linda. Precisava tocá-la, e foi então que ele "furou" a fila para cumprimenta-la e a tocou pela primeira vez, mesmo que seus lábios não tenham sentido de fato sua pele por conta da luva que ela usava. A mão dela era fria, ela era fria, mas aquilo só o incentivava a segui-la, mesmo depois de ter percebido uma estranha mudança de comportamento na jovem quando ele beijou sua mão. E naquela noite ele estava decidido a encontrar Elsa, e após brincar de pega-pega no meio daquela gente que dançava e conversava no baile, eles estavam finalmente se deixando levar por uma música lenta._

_Estavam todos tão entretidos na música e nas danças – inclusive Elsa – que o príncipe pôde conduzi-la para trás das cortinas, onde ainda ecoava alta e em bom som, a música que dançavam. Elsa sabia onde estava sendo levada e aonde podiam chegar se continuasse permitindo aquilo, mas não conseguia parar, não dava pra parar. Mas depois Hans havia mudado, ele estava serio, estava concentrado nela, aquilo não era bom, sabe-se lá o que a jovem poderia fazer caso se descontrolasse em meio a qualquer atitude que o príncipe quisesse tomar ali. Até que aos poucos, ambos pararam a dança, Hans estava ficando grande demais, e aquela saleta atrás do salão estava demasiada pequena para os dois. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas. Por quê?_

_– Acho melhor eu... – A jovem mulher fez menção de sair dali, mas o príncipe a segurou pelos ombros e fitou-a sério:_

_– Não!_

_– Não? – Elsa perguntou na tentativa de soar autoritária, porém, o que conseguiu foi apenas um sussurro nervoso._

_– Não – Aquela voz rouca, aquilo não era bom. Hans avançou na direção dela enquanto ela se afastava, com medo, até chegar ao fim da linha, a maldita parede. – Rainha Elsa... – pronunciou num fio de voz._


	2. Desacordada

**N/A: Gostaria de agradecer à LaBrujaViolet, seu comentário me fez continuar, e aqui vai mais um capítulo quentinho pra você. Aproveite (: Ah, e aos fantasmas, peço que apareçam, comentem, não custa nada e nem leva tempo, caso contrário, serei obrigada a parar de postar :/**

_– Rainha Elsa... – pronunciou num fio de voz._

_Sem deixar de sustentar seu olhar no dela, Hans escorregou suas mãos que estavam nos ombros, por toda a extensão dos braços da jovem fazendo-a agradecer pela existência daquela parede, que era a única coisa que a mantinha em pé. Sentiu seus dedos tocarem suas mãos, sentiu suas luvas serem tiradas, não deveria permitir, deveria encobrir, mas ao sentir o choque daqueles dedos quentes na frieza da sua pele, não conseguiu simplesmente parar com tudo._

_– Ah, suas mãos, queria senti-las se me permite dizer – aquilo surpreendeu Elsa, mas ela tinha que dizer algo para que ele não prosseguisse._

_– Acabamos de nos conhecer, estamos sendo ... íntimos demais – soou meio rude, aquilo era especialidade dela, porém, ele não se retraiu, talvez por falta de resistência nas palavras dela somada à teimosia dele._

_– Sim, mas não preciso ser íntimo para tocar suas mãos, a não ser que elas guardem algum segredo – Céus, ele não sabia quanto segredo elas guardavam._

_Elsa podia sentir o hálito quente de Hans sobre suas mãos tão próximas da boca dele, aquilo era maravilhoso, mas lhe dava a sensação de perigo, pois despertava na jovem uma sensação de que precisava mais desse calor, não só nas mãos, mas no braço, no pescoço, no corpo todo. Foi enquanto Elsa pensava sobre isso que Hans percebeu o quanto ela mudou bruscamente com esse pequeno ato, ela parecia se deliciar, mas parecia também lutar contra aquilo que a satisfazia, e ele precisava quebrar essa barreira. E com essa intenção, ele beijou demoradamente a mão direita da moça e jurou tê-la ouvido suspirar. Perto demais, perto demais._

_– Não ... por favor. Não posso. Você nunca entenderia. – E foi reunindo o que lhe restava de consciência e de medo de que pudesse revelar seus poderes, que a rainha puxou suas mãos para si, e virou-lhe as costas e antes que ele pudesse se aproximar, pegou suas luvas de volta e praticamente correu para as cortinas, e antes de sair por elas, erigindo sua postura, ela o lançou um misto de olhar triste e raivoso, ele não deveria ter se atrevido tanto ao mesmo tempo que ela não deveria ter tantos problemas._

_Mal Elsa sabia que esta foi a primeira vez que o príncipe Hans foi dispensado por uma mulher e que aquilo feriu seu orgulho, trazendo à tona os planos de apenas usar a jovem. Fazendo-o lembrar da princesa Anna que havia conhecido naquele dia mais cedo, ela estava bem mais fácil que a irmã, ele a conquistaria, mas também não deixaria barato para Elsa, ela iria sentir ciúmes, ela ia se sentir dispensada._

_Depois daquela noite, quando mais tarde Hans apareceu-lhe novamente já com Anna nos braços, ambos prontos para casar, Elsa só constatou que não se ama alguém que acabou de conhecer._

_–_ Rainha Elsa ? Está se sentindo bem ? – A voz de um dos garçons a acordou do transe, já estava há quase 30 minutos alimentando seu vício naquela lembrança idiota.

_–_ Ahn, sim estou. Obrigada. – Elsa emitiu o mais sincero sorriso na tentativa de fazê-lo acreditar. Após a retirada do garçon, chega um casal de convidados, meio feliz demais e começam a falar demasiadamente sobre os vinhos e o quanto eles eram bons. Afinal, o que havia de errado com aqueles vinhos ?

_–_ O estoque dos nossos vinhos acabaram minha rainha, se lembra ? Então a senhorita mesma autorizou que importássemos alguns das Ilhas do Sul, e por sorte eles chegaram ontem, a tempo da festa. – Respondeu o chefe dos mordomos quando a jovem lhe pediu informações sobre o porquê de seus convidados estarem alterados demais com a bebida.

_–_ Autorizei ? – Não lembrava disso, quando ela fez isso ? – Eu jamais faria isso, em sã consciência, eu jamais faria quaisquer negócios com as Ilhas de Hans ! – Aumentou o tom de voz meio alterada, chamando a atenção dos convidados mais curiosos, logo tratou de se retrair ao se dar conta do que havia dito, isso definitivamente deveria acabar uma vez que estava começando a pensar alto naquele maldito – Quero dizer, das Ilhas do Sul ...

_–_ Perdão majestade, mas devo dizer que a senhorita autorizou. Eu mesmo a perguntei, e expliquei a situação ...

_–_ Que dia foi isso ? – Perguntou uma Elsa pensativa

_–_ Há uma semana !

De repente Elsa arregalou os olhos, lembrando de algo, e suspirou cansada.

_–_ Ahn ..., claro! Estou lembrada, obrigada, e desculpe pelo transtorno.

Findada a conversa, o mordomo fez uma reverência, lançou à ela um sorriso reconfortante para que a jovem deixasse de se preocupar com o modo como o tratou, e por fim se retirou. Elsa pediu uma taça, e sentou-se novamente, analisando o líquido que ali jazia, era mais escuro que os vinhos produzidos em Arendelle, e o cheiro era mais forte, muito mais. Então permitiu-se um primeiro ato de rebeldia, provou em um grande gole daquele vinho. Como sua primeira experiência com álcool não podia ser diferente, este desceu rasgando-lhe a garganta, e seu rosto ruborizou esquentando, deixando-a brevemente atordoada devido à grande quantidade que foi ingerida de uma só vez. Mas como já havia provado uma outra vez um pequeno gole do vinho de Arendelle, logo pôde diferenciar os dois. Os vinhos do Sul eram decididamente mais fortes, e no fundo tinham um gostinho amargo; enquanto os vinhos de seu reino eram mais "comportados", doces e mais leves. Mas o pensamento sobre vinhos logo foi substituído pela sua preocupação anterior, a rainha estava tendo dias difíceis, cheios de trabalho, e aquilo a estava deixando além de cansada, muito estressada. Não era muito agradável dar o máximo de si para governar um lugar e ainda ter que ser obrigada a ter que enfrentar sempre a situação de pessoas de reinos vizinhos com medo, mandando-lhe cartas ameaçadoras dizendo que qualquer atentado de nevasca se iniciaria uma guerra, grande tolice, ela jamais usaria de seus poderes para dominar os demais reinos, mas não os culpava por terem medo. Elsa costumava ser paciente e compreensiva, dava de toda sua paciência para esclarecer as coisas e cativar as pessoas, porém, todo mundo tem um limite. E foi em um dia agitado que o mordomo chefe a abordou perguntando o que fariam com o abastecimento da festa, sugerindo que fizessem negócios com as Ilhas do Sul, e distraída, pensando apenas em seus problemas, ela aceitou só para que pudesse voltar a ficar só.

Aliás, quanto tempo fazia que ela estava se isolando ? Só fazia suas obrigações e depois voltava para o quarto. Anna era a que mais reclamava de sua distância, nem na hora de dormir quando Anna escapava fora de seus aposentos e batia na porta de Elsa, a mais velha permitia entrada. Ela não queria sua irmã longe novamente, mas sempre que sentia que seus poderes estavam mais fortes que seu autocontrole, preferia que ninguém estivesse perto para que não se machucassem.

_– Eu preciso de um tempo, Anna. Tá bom ? – Elsa suplicou chorosa à uma Anna que estava do outro lado da porta pedindo para que tomassem chocolate quente e lessem um pouco._

_– Mas se você se isolar é pior ... Ainda não entendeu ? – Anna bateu o pé impaciente – Estou aqui com você Elsie ... vamos, me deixa entrar._

_Odiava dizer não, odiava. Aquilo a destruía, amava Anna incondicionalmente, mas precisava fazer aquilo. Engoliu o bolo que havia se formado em sua garganta, reuniu forças e continuou._

_– Anna me escuta. Eu sei que o isolamento não é a solução, eu sei bem. Mas preciso que me deixe só, eu estou lidando com algo muito mais forte, a pressão aumentou porque eu estou mais exposta agora, e estou tendo dias difíceis no reinado. Eu ... sei que só precisa de um pouco de amor. Mas acredite, só de saber que eu tenho você, já me ajuda muito a me concentrar e acabar logo com isso. Mas prefiro me estabilizar para poder voltar a ter contatos maiores com todos, só prefiro não correr o risco das coisas saírem do controle. – Suspirou, e acrescentou num silvo – Entende ? Por favor, diga que entende ..._

_– Eu entendo, mas eu imploro Elsie, não demore com isso. Sinto sua falta, e se demorar muito eu arrombo essa porta. – Ela não estava brincando, Elsa sabia._

_– Não vou demorar, prometo._

_– Tudo bem, boa noite._

Elsa se surpreendeu ao perceber que havia mais uma vez sido tomada por seus flashbacks. E ao tomar mais um gole de seu vinho se pôs a pensar se Hans teria alguma coisa haver com as negociações, se ele havia participado daquilo. A jovem apertou a taça, se ele tivesse algo com essa importação de vinhos ela jamais se perdoaria por ter permitido que isso acontecesse. Quando tentou tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça tomando um outro gole, algo rígido tocou seus lábios, era o vinho, em estado sólido. Elsa se assustou deixando a taça cair, chamado a atenção dos empregados que estavam supervisionando o local para garantir que estava tudo em ordem, que logo prontamente correram para limpar tudo. A empregada mais próxima de Elsa se aproximou da jovem preocupada, ela a conhecia desde menina e mesmo quando os poderes eram um segredo para todos, ela sabia que Elsa tinha algo especial consigo.

_–_ Majestade, está tudo bem ?

_–_ Sim – _Não sinta, não sinta, não sinta. _– Foi só uma recaída. – _Encobrir, encobrir._

Havia cerca de um mês que a mulher voltara a usar o mantra ensinado por seu falecido pai, o que era um péssimo sinal, estava regredindo no quesito controle. Elsa repousou seu rosto entre as mãos e apertou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Um tremor enorme percorreu seu corpo, havia algo dentro dela, lutando para sair a qualquer custo. Tentou tanto reprimir naquele momento que chegou a doer. Uma dor lancinante tomou sua cabeça, Elsa gemeu, preocupando a empregada que logo a segurou para que não caísse.

_–_ Não diga nada disso ... à Anna. – Outra pontada, outro gemido, o que estava acontecendo ? Sua vista escurecia, seu corpo estremecia. O frio nunca a fez estremecer, talvez porque ela nunca o prendera por tanto tempo dentro de si, mesmo no isolamento ela deixava ele escapar por ainda não ter controle total. – Não sinta, não sinta, não sinta ... – Seu coração acelerou, estava começando a ficar nervosa. Desejou não ter chamado muita atenção, se aquelas pessoas a vissem assim iam pensar que ela era um monstro, que seus poderes não poderiam ser domados, iam pensar tanta coisa. Uma camada de gelo fino já havia se formado sob a jovem e os empregados ao redor. Aquilo estava fugindo dela de novo. Reuniu o máximo de concentração que pôde, fez o maior esforço que conseguiu, e finalmente, as coisas se abrandaram. Mas parecia ter usado demais de si, iria levantar e iria para seu quarto descansar.

_–_ Por favor, digam à Anna que irei me retirar. – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de fazer um último esforço para se levantar, e em seguida cair no chão gelado, desacordada.


	3. Familiar Voice

**N/A: Aqui está o capítulo ajeitado, eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu na hora e postar que ficou tudo junto kkkkk Enfim, concertado :D**

___–_ Por favor, digam à Anna que irei me retirar. – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de fazer um último esforço para se levantar, e em seguida cair no chão gelado, desacordada.

_–_ Elsa! Elsa! – Era Anna, pediu para que _não_ contassem à Anna. Sentiu mãos a tomarem pelos ombros, seu corpo ser levemente chacoalhado. – O que está acontecendo ?

Tentou abrir os olhos, não conseguiu fazê-lo por completo mas o suficiente para olhar Anna enlouquecida sobre ela, e uma multidão em volta.

_–_ Hm, Anna ... Eu não sei – emitiu cremosamente, ainda tomada pela fraqueza repentina.

Todos deviam ir embora, não a deviam olhar nesse estado. Era um escândalo. As palavras do Duque de Weselton, ele a chamando de feiticeira, isso sempre martelava em sua cabeça em momentos assim. Logo muitos outros se juntariam a ele para julgá-la, tudo porque ela não teve a capacidade de se controlar.

– Por favor – Pediu, mas não conseguiu continuar, sua cabeça já atordoada girava em náuseas, seu pensamento apenas gritava na esperança de que Anna a ouvisse: _Me leve daqui, não posso ficar aqui._

– Não fale nada, você está muito fraca! – Guinchou Anna na tentativa frustrada de esconder seu desespero.

Mas ela precisava falar, não queria e nem podia ficar ali. A rainha ofegava, ter medo era proibido, jurou que jamais sentiria isso desde a reviravolta com sua irmã meses atrás. Grande hipocrisia, pensar que todas as suas complicações sentimentais sumiriam de uma hora para outra. Ela simplesmente não conseguia, aquele sentimento a perseguia, ela era movida a medo, e isso não iria ajudá-la. Por um tempo chegou a passar, mas depois foi renascendo gradualmente até que a tomasse por completo fazendo seus poderes se manifestarem violentamente. Naquele momento, talvez fosse o medo de ter medo, ou o medo que já estava sentindo, junto ao estresse e a situação em que se encontrava, e mais um milhão de coisas que Elsa poderia citar como motivos, que seu coração começou a acelerar novamente. O tremor interno retornara, porém, não pôde esconder de sua irmã mais nova que estava tão grudada à ela naquele momento, podia sentir o olhar estupefato da ruiva, os céus sabem como ela não queria assustá-la com tudo isso. O poder de Elsa podia fazer dela um anjo, mas quando nada lhe restava senão o medo, ele se transformava em um animal arisco, que se sentia ameaçado e por conta disso, avançava em defesa. Mas ela não queria que isso acontecesse. A gota d'água foi quando a mulher se viu sem força alguma para reprimir aquilo como fizera antes. Aquilo a deixou sem saída e pressionada, começou a mudar o clima involuntariamente, e as pessoas comentando sobre o frio repentino, impressionadas, deixou a jovem mais alterada. A rainha apertou os olhos, Anna tentou abraça-la, acaricia-la e dizer para ela ter calma, na tentativa de fazer isso parar, mas não funcionou. Barulhos vindos do fiorde ecoaram por todo o lugar, ele estava congelando. Temor, era tudo o que aquele corpo esguio e extraordinariamente gelado respirava. Elsa estava gelada, mais do que nunca, e temia que não pudesse voltar a ficar boa e que não pudesse concertar o que havia feito.

Foi quando já estava se condenando, que de repente ouviu uma voz contrastante com as demais, ela não entendia porque aquele timbre se destacou para ela, e por mais inegável que fosse, se recusaria a admitir que era conhecido. Não entendia o que o dono da voz falava, e tampouco conseguia visualizá-lo em meio à visão embaçada. Ouviu Anna responder, a voz da irmã mais nova soava raivosa. E por mais que Anna gritasse e apertasse Elsa em seus braços, o vulto se aproximou dela, Anna a apertou mais e gritou, a mulher presumiu que estava dizendo para se afastar. Sentiu um som oco, parecia ter sido um soco.

– NÃO SE APROXIME DELA ! – Berrou a princesa, mas Elsa apenas ouvia palavras desconexas no fundo de sua cabeça.

O dono da voz e do vulto nada disse. A rainha sentiu-se ser arrancada dos braços de sua irmã. Seu rosto chocou-se levemente à uma superfície rígida, demorou pra processar que era um abdômen masculino. Braços quentes a envolveram. Anna gritava palavras de baixo calão, mas a mulher já não ouvia nada. Só não entendia por que não conseguia deixar de _sentir_. Então, quando já estava completamente confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo, a rainha sentiu lábios molhados tocarem os seus. Se sentiu completamente diferente, além de surpresa, seu rosto corou. Conhecia aqueles lábios, mais do que à voz, mas continuaria negando a si mesma disso. E para tirar sua dúvida, a mão do desconhecido se entrelaçou na sua e o reconhecimento veio à força, como um tapa. Por mais que desejasse o contrário com todos os seus resquícios de força, era Hans.

Tentou afastá-lo, mas suas mãos não a obedeciam. Não sabia se era por conta da fraqueza eminente ou porque, mesmo tentando agir com indiferença, aquela sensação a atraía de uma forma absurda. Sentiu seu lábio inferior ser sugado lentamente. E quando ele se afastou ela tentou não protestar. Não tentaria abrir os olhos, já estava demasiadamente acanhada. Sua vergonha ultrapassou os limites ao sentir seu corpo inteiro eriçar em resposta ao carinho da respiração dos lábios dele próximos ao seu ouvido.

– Sentir, Elsa. Você tem que sentir. – Sussurrou o príncipe, e ela pôde entendê-lo com precisão.


End file.
